Fatal Frame
by iammeforever
Summary: Martin and Diana are asked to investigate somewhere in Japan. Peoople often call it The Lost Village. It was said that the village disappeared during a festival and that it took all the people with it. Can they solve the mystery? Please R&R! M&D fic!
1. Default Chapter

**Hey! This is so far my third fic. So, I don't have like so many readers out there to you know like to read my story until they kill me if they want more, that's scary. But now, I wish that you could give this story a chance! Okay, it's a MartinxDiana fic, there are I think few remember I THINK that are not MartinxDiana fans, but I am, so For all of the MartinxDIana fans out there, this is for you! **

_**Summary: Martin, Diana and Java are asked to invesigate in Japan about a village that they call, 'The Lost Village'. Elders say that the village is haunted and cursed, they say that if they come on a Wednesday, the next thing they know is when they come in a Friday, it's gone, and all the people living in there too. But all that they seem to notice is the mostly victims are twins. What is the real story behind all this? Is one of Martin's theory actually right for the verry first time? Well, read to find out! **_

At Japan...

"Mayu..." Miyu said speaking to her twin sitting on a log and beside her was her twin. Miyu is a girl with a verry strong sixth sense. Mayu, her sister also has but not as strong as Miyu. They are at a forest where they used to visit when they were still kids. They are 16 yearold teenagers now.

"Yes?" She answered

"About the incident.." Miyu said remembering when they were young, she was running on a log that served them as a bridge, she was going way too fast, then Mayu was trying to catch up with her, then she lost balance and fell. She broke her leg. So Miyu felt like she was the one to be blamed. Anyways, she was talking when she reialized

that her twin was gone. She looked around and saw her twin following a bunch of butterflies. She was kinda worried so she followed her. She was passing by a forest, she then passed a small statue that's around the forest, then suddenly, everything just turned black and white, she just saw a woman in a kimono.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" the girl apologized bowing on a statue with torches around it forming a square shape.

She touched the shoulder of the woman, but then everything turned to normal. There was no woman and alot of colors. She went inside the square and fond her sister looking at a village below the hill.

"Mayu...?"

Mayu turned around and saw her sister, "The lost village." she said in a quiet voice. When she turned around, Miyu saw butterflies come out from her sister's back.

First thing they did was search around the square. Then, they just walked in the villageg. Mayu was just following Miyu who was leading the way. She stoped when she saw something on the ground. It's a bagpack with things inside, there's a flashlight, a picture of a girl with a man beside her, the man seems to be her boyfriend, and lastly, a small news clipping. I said,

'On Onctober 23rd Dr.Nakamura dissapeared while he was investigating about the disapearance of 'The Lost Village'. Without a trace, he just disapeared! Every body did'nt know what happened but the elders say that the village was just abandoned becouse the village killed the people in it. Could Dr.Nakamura be one of the victims as well? Or could there be another reason for all this mysterious disapearance?'

"Oh boy." Miyu whispered to herself.

They just continued walking until they are already in the village. Then, they saw a woman dressed in a kimono just passing by, but the woman was far away. The wierd thing is the woman has no color. It's just black and white and she was floating. She got a litle depresed becouse she could'nt catch up. Mayu was still behind her. Miyu felt someone touch her shoulder, she put her hand on top of the hand with a face tha said 'don't worry, I'll be fine'. When suddenly she saw Mayu walk in front of her but there's still someone touching her shoulder. She got a litle frightened so she turned her head behind her with her body but there was no one. There was also no one touching her shoulder when she turned around. She just breathed heavily. Mayu turned her face to her twin opening the door and said "Let's go in." Miyu just placed a smile on her face and said "Sure!"

_**Well, that's it for today. But that's only the way it all started. Diana, Martin and Java will be coming up in the next chapter. Please review!**_


	2. In the Lost Village

**Hey! I'm so glad that at least somebody likes this story. Well, here comes the second chapter! Please review!**

"Hey Jenny, what's up?" Martin asked Jenny

She took a deep sigh and said "Trying to get rid of you."

"Aww, that hurts."

"Uh."

"But nothing's saying sorry like going out with me!"

"Forget it Martin, the answer is no. It's always no." she said then walked away. He turned around and saw two girls laughing at him. One has a shoulder wavy black shoulder length hair with a red flower on her ear. She is also wearing a white tank top under a pink jacket with a zipper. She wore a pink mini skirt half way across the knee. She also had on pink flip flops. The other one has on a white top with a pink star made of pink glitters. She had on a blue pants and sneakers. She also has a shoulder length hair but a litle more wavier and shorter by a few centimeters. The one with the pink jacket has a pink body bag with the number 02 on it inside a small star. The one wearing pants has a small blue body bag that all that you can put in is some lipgloss, a face powder, cellphone, a small bottle of perfume a wallet.

"Hey girls what's up!" Martin said

"You talking to us?" They said

"Yeah. What's the problem? Don't you like me talking to you?"

"No, we don't like you talking to us."

"Then, do you mind if you two give me your names?" he asked

The girl with pink jacket stepped forward "I'm Cassidy Cresent. Hello."

Then the girl with pants stepped forward "And I'm Razzia Mandria. Hello. Now that we introduced oursevles, can we go now?"

"Not quite. I'm Martin."

"What do you mean not quite? We can go whenever we want wherever we want. Can't we Razzia?" Cassidy explained

"We sure can." Razzia replied.

"And what if I stop you?" Martin asked

"What if you stop me, then this!" Cassidy shouted and then threw Martin out of the way cousing him to land on Diana.

"Aww, Martin, what's the big idea!" Diana shouted rubbing her butt

"Well, if I could choose where to land I would have landed on Jenny." he said with a big fat grin

"Did'nt you go a litle too far Cassy?" Razzia asked

"No way! He just got what he deserved!"

"Okay, tell me what you did now Martin." Diana asked after hearing the conversation

"Nothing, I just tried flirting with them. That's all no big deal about it!"

"It is a big deal... FOR THEM!" Diana shouted then kicked Martin then landed near Cassidy and Razzia "Now, say sorry Martin!" Diana added

"Umm... Okay, umm... Cassidy, Razzia," Martin said but then was intterupted

"I much more prefer that you call me Cresent."

"And I much rather be prefered to be called by my last name, Mandria." Razzia stated

"Umm... Casi I mean Cresent, I'm sorry. I'm sorry too to you Razz I mean Mandria."

"Apoplogy is so not accepted. Me, Razzia and M.O.M. are so not gonna forgive you! M.O.M.'s not going to forgive you for all of the things that you've done! I hate you! We all hate you!"

"Wait, how do you know about M.O.M.?" Dian asked

"You mean M.O.M. did'nt tell you? I thought she already did!" Razzia shouted

"Well, she did'nt tell us. Wait a minute, tell us what?" Martin said

"We are new agents for the center. I thought she would tell you." Cassidy explained

"That's great!" Martin shouted 'I'll have more time to try to flirt with them. Ahihihi...' Martin thought with a big grin on his face.

"Humm... I have a bad feeling about this. I have a bad feeling about Martin." Diana murmured under her breath. Then they heard the center calling. They found the center inside the janitor's closet.

"Uh-uh there's is exactly no way I'm going inside that icky room with some icky stuff with some icky people who's friends with icky aliens. Uh-uh, no way!" Cassidy shouted

"Icky room with all those icky stuff, or Martin?" Diana asked

"What's the big hold up let's just go inside!" Cassidy said smiling then walked in.

They got 'scanned'. Then suddenly, there's something sharp heading towards Cassidy, from behind, then, just before it hit her, she catched it.

"Do any of you people know that this kinda suff is dangerous? Specialy when Martin's around!" Cassidy stated

"Yeah." Razzia agreed

"Hey, I feel like I'm forgetting something, OH YEAH! Billy, where's Java?" Martin asked

"Oh, he's on a REAL vacation. No holograms." Billy answered

"Hey, whatta you listening to?" Diana asked pointing to Cassidy's mp3 with headphones stuck to her ears. Cassidy poped them out and sticked them to Diana's ears

_Why do birds suddenly apear_

_Everytime, you are near_

_Just like me, they long to be, close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Everytime, you walk by_

'I'm liking this song.' Diana thought

_Just like me they long to be close to you_

_On the day that you were born the angels got tgether_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moondust in your hair and gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you, all around_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you_

'I kinda, get this, I can relate this to my life! No that's not true, It's now myh nuber one favorite song.' Diana sighed 'It make's you feel so good inside.' she closed her eyes

"Diana, still there?" Martin asked

"Wha! Hey Martin!" Diana answered

"Soo... You had a nice dream? I mean you've been daydreaming until we got here." Razzia explained. Diana took a look around while everybody was staring at her. They're in Japan.

"Umm... guys... where is 'this' exactly?" She asked

"We're in Japan." Cassidy answered

"Without a mission?"

"You mean you were not listenning to M.O.M.?"

"Did we meat her already?"

"Ahh... Try to remember."

"But I can't."

"Okay, first, she told us to..."

Flashback...

"Hey there M.O.M. what's up for today?" Martin asked

"A verry dangerous mission Martin. Anyways, you all will be investigating a disapearance of a village and everyone in it. It has been abandoned for years so there's nobody in it. Oh and there are two girls in the village who was wandering that night so they are lost now. You also need to bring them back. Safetly." then she saw Martin fixing his hair looking at a mirror practicing what he's going to say to the ladies "Safetly Martin, and single."

"But M.O.M., no fair!"

"Oh no Martin, it's just fair enough."

Martin found a seat behind M.O.M.'s chair so he sat on it

"Ahh... Comfortable." said Martin. Then he saw a lever

"Ahh... wonder what this does." then he saw a sign saying 'DO NOT TOUCH'

"Yeah right." he just said then touched it. He turned the lever. Suddenly, things started shaking, then M.O.M.'s office collapsed

"Oops... My bad." said Martin

"Martin Mystery! Go out before I lose control!"

Then they all just left running away from a verry verry angry M.O.M.

End of flashback...

"So, now do you remember?" Martin asked

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Diana answered

"Then, why don't we just like go inside." Cassidy suggested

"Great idea! You know what would even be a greater idea?" Martin asked

"Umm, avoiding you for the rest of my life?" she simply said then just went to go inside a small house. When she touched the doorknob, she saw something

What she saw...

A woman was standing infront of a fire place, holding a knife, laughing. Then there was many people outside carrying a statue of someone. Then there were screams of people then the woman holding a knife was wearing a kimono with blood. "I don't want to kill anybody." The woman said then she laughed again. Then there were just blood everywhere.

End of what she saw...

"Hey, Cassidy, what's wrong?" Razzia asked

"Umm... well, nothing really." Cassidy replied

"Then let"s go everybody!"Martin shouted and they just went inside the same house that Miyu and Mayu went into. In that hallway, it's thin, then on they're right is a wall, and on they're left, is a wall that has holes on it horizontaly. Then, when a girl in a sailor uniform, flaoting with red eyes and light coming out of her hands apeared on they're left. But fortunatley, they did'nt see it. If they did, then they will so faint and or have a heartatack! Anyways, theyn were there just walking around. Then they saw a notebook. They read it. Infront it said Woman's Diary 1.

_While I was at my room last night, I felt someone watching me from afar. But, when I turned around, there was nobody around. After that, I was afraid that I will see the thing that I saw at the fireplace last week so I tried so hard not to look anymore, but, it's like my body has a mind of it's own. Like I can't control it anymore_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm so glad that at least somebody likes this story. Well, here comes the second chapter! Please review!**

"Hey Jenny, what's up?" Martin asked Jenny

She took a deep sigh and said "Trying to get rid of you."

"Aww, that hurts."

"Uh."

"But nothing's saying sorry like going out with me!"

"Forget it Martin, the answer is no. It's always no." she said then walked away. He turned around and saw two girls laughing at him. One has a shoulder wavy black shoulder length hair with a red flower on her ear. She is also wearing a white tank top under a pink jacket with a zipper. She wore a pink mini skirt half way across the knee. She also had on pink flip flops. The other one has on a white top with a pink star made of pink glitters. She had on a blue pants and sneakers. She also has a shoulder length hair but a litle more wavier and shorter by a few centimeters. The one with the pink jacket has a pink body bag with the number 02 on it inside a small star. The one wearing pants has a small blue body bag that all that you can put in is some lipgloss, a face powder, cellphone, a small bottle of perfume a wallet.

"Hey girls what's up!" Martin said

"You talking to us?" They said

"Yeah. What's the problem? Don't you like me talking to you?"

"No, we don't like you talking to us."

"Then, do you mind if you two give me your names?" he asked

The girl with pink jacket stepped forward "I'm Cassidy Cresent. Hello."

Then the girl with pants stepped forward "And I'm Razzia Mandria. Hello. Now that we introduced oursevles, can we go now?"

"Not quite. I'm Martin."

"What do you mean not quite? We can go whenever we want wherever we want. Can't we Razzia?" Cassidy explained

"We sure can." Razzia replied.

"And what if I stop you?" Martin asked

"What if you stop me, then this!" Cassidy shouted and then threw Martin out of the way cousing him to land on Diana.

"Aww, Martin, what's the big idea!" Diana shouted rubbing her butt

"Well, if I could choose where to land I would have landed on Jenny." he said with a big fat grin

"Did'nt you go a litle too far Cassy?" Razzia asked

"No way! He just got what he deserved!"

"Okay, tell me what you did now Martin." Diana asked after hearing the conversation

"Nothing, I just tried flirting with them. That's all no big deal about it!"

"It is a big deal... FOR THEM!" Diana shouted then kicked Martin then landed near Cassidy and Razzia "Now, say sorry Martin!" Diana added

"Umm... Okay, umm... Cassidy, Razzia," Martin said but then was intterupted

"I much more prefer that you call me Cresent."

"And I much rather be prefered to be called by my last name, Mandria." Razzia stated

"Umm... Casi I mean Cresent, I'm sorry. I'm sorry too to you Razz I mean Mandria."

"Apoplogy is so not accepted. Me, Razzia and M.O.M. are so not gonna forgive you! M.O.M.'s not going to forgive you for all of the things that you've done! I hate you! We all hate you!"

"Wait, how do you know about M.O.M.?" Dian asked

"You mean M.O.M. did'nt tell you? I thought she already did!" Razzia shouted

"Well, she did'nt tell us. Wait a minute, tell us what?" Martin said

"We are new agents for the center. I thought she would tell you." Cassidy explained

"That's great!" Martin shouted 'I'll have more time to try to flirt with them. Ahihihi...' Martin thought with a big grin on his face.

"Humm... I have a bad feeling about this. I have a bad feeling about Martin." Diana murmured under her breath. Then they heard the center calling. They found the center inside the janitor's closet.

"Uh-uh there's is exactly no way I'm going inside that icky room with some icky stuff with some icky people who's friends with icky aliens. Uh-uh, no way!" Cassidy shouted

"Icky room with all those icky stuff, or Martin?" Diana asked

"What's the big hold up let's just go inside!" Cassidy said smiling then walked in.

They got 'scanned'. Then suddenly, there's something sharp heading towards Cassidy, from behind, then, just before it hit her, she catched it.

"Do any of you people know that this kinda suff is dangerous? Specialy when Martin's around!" Cassidy stated

"Yeah." Razzia agreed

"Hey, I feel like I'm forgetting something, OH YEAH! Billy, where's Java?" Martin asked

"Oh, he's on a REAL vacation. No holograms." Billy answered

"Hey, whatta you listening to?" Diana asked pointing to Cassidy's mp3 with headphones stuck to her ears. Cassidy poped them out and sticked them to Diana's ears

_Why do birds suddenly apear_

_Everytime, you are near_

_Just like me, they long to be, close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Everytime, you walk by_

'I'm liking this song.' Diana thought

_Just like me they long to be close to you_

_On the day that you were born the angels got tgether_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moondust in your hair and gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you, all around_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you_

'I kinda, get this, I can relate this to my life! No that's not true, It's now myh nuber one favorite song.' Diana sighed 'It make's you feel so good inside.' she closed her eyes

"Diana, still there?" Martin asked

"Wha! Hey Martin!" Diana answered

"Soo... You had a nice dream? I mean you've been daydreaming until we got here." Razzia explained. Diana took a look around while everybody was staring at her. They're in Japan.

"Umm... guys... where is 'this' exactly?" She asked

"We're in Japan." Cassidy answered

"Without a mission?"

"You mean you were not listenning to M.O.M.?"

"Did we meat her already?"

"Ahh... Try to remember."

"But I can't."

"Okay, first, she told us to..."

Flashback...

"Hey there M.O.M. what's up for today?" Martin asked

"A verry dangerous mission Martin. Anyways, you all will be investigating a disapearance of a village and everyone in it. It has been abandoned for years so there's nobody in it. Oh and there are two girls in the village who was wandering that night so they are lost now. You also need to bring them back. Safetly." then she saw Martin fixing his hair looking at a mirror practicing what he's going to say to the ladies "Safetly Martin, and single."

"But M.O.M., no fair!"

"Oh no Martin, it's just fair enough."

Martin found a seat behind M.O.M.'s chair so he sat on it

"Ahh... Comfortable." said Martin. Then he saw a lever

"Ahh... wonder what this does." then he saw a sign saying 'DO NOT TOUCH'

"Yeah right." he just said then touched it. He turned the lever. Suddenly, things started shaking, then M.O.M.'s office collapsed

"Oops... My bad." said Martin

"Martin Mystery! Go out before I lose control!"

Then they all just left running away from a verry verry angry M.O.M.

End of flashback...

"So, now do you remember?" Martin asked

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Diana answered

"Then, why don't we just like go inside." Cassidy suggested

"Great idea! You know what would even be a greater idea?" Martin asked

"Umm, avoiding you for the rest of my life?" she simply said then just went to go inside a small house. When she touched the doorknob, she saw something

What she saw...

A woman was standing infront of a fire place, holding a knife, laughing. Then there was many people outside carrying a statue of someone. Then there were screams of people then the woman holding a knife was wearing a kimono with blood. "I don't want to kill anybody." The woman said then she laughed again. Then there were just blood everywhere.

End of what she saw...

"Hey, Cassidy, what's wrong?" Razzia asked

"Umm... well, nothing really." Cassidy replied

"Then let"s go everybody!"Martin shouted and they just went inside the same house that Miyu and Mayu went into. In that hallway, it's thin, then on they're right is a wall, and on they're left, is a wall that has holes on it horizontaly. Then, when a girl in a sailor uniform, flaoting with red eyes and light coming out of her hands apeared on they're left. But fortunatley, they did'nt see it. If they did, then they will so faint and or have a heartatack! Anyways, theyn were there just walking around. Then they saw a notebook. They read it. Infront it said Woman's Diary 1.

_While I was at my room last night, I felt someone watching me from afar. But, when I turned around, there was nobody around. After that, I was afraid that I will see the thing that I saw at the fireplace last week so I tried so hard not to look anymore, but, it's like my body has a mind of it's own. Like I can't control it anymore. How can this happen! I'll try being myself for a litle while. I love challenges, I'll sneak out tonight tomorrow night. That's right, I'll go check on lmy boss' room. Well, wish me luck!_

"Wow, that's like less than one paragraph so that's just so not Diary. Besides, who would ever like want to write just like, one paragraph. She still has more pages." Razzia said

"Talk about a waste of money, and notebook. Or is that a diary?" Martin asked

"Duh! It's a diary Martin! Diary! It's written in front you idiot!" Cassidy shouted

"Okay then team, let's investigate." Razzia said. She opened the door and they all walked inside. Martin walked beside Cassidy who was beside Razzia who punched and kicked martin's face who cried and shouted in pain facing everybody who was gigling and laughing and having fun at the same time rolling around the room having fun even though that place is creepy and scary and they feel like they're being watched by some creepy monster or ghost that like Cassidy saw, won't stop laughing and killing people and doing some icky stuff to his or her victims but I most probably doubt that that ghost is a he that can't stop doing some crepy and icky things to his and again her victims and soing stuff to them and whatever whatever does somebody know what I'm talking about? Mom? Dad? Adel? Yuki? Rose? Mabby? SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT I'M SAYING AND DOING HERE! CAN'T ANYBODY JUST TELL ME? DOES'ENT ANYBODY KNOW WHAT I'M DOING HERE! OKAY IT'S OFFICIAL! I'VE GONE LOCO! ANYWAYS. I'm going to end it here for a while. SO so sorry it's short! Gomenasai! I haven't gotten any ideas yet. If you have for me then please please tell me! And please tell me if you don't like things that I write. I will change it so many people will read my fic! By the way... PLEASE REVIEW! Take care!


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomenasai! I've been really busy because I have been working on another fic. Please read and review!**

"Martin, do you know where we're going?" Diana asked Martin

"How am I supposed to know?" replied Martin answered. Suddenly they looked back and Cassidy and Razzia wasn't there anymore. "Where are they!" Martin exclaimed "Oh man, and I didn't even get a chance to flirt with them! Some luck..."

"Martin, it's no time to think about you and your flirting and your bad luck okay. We need to find those two."

"I didn't say bad luck I only said luck."

"Oh whatever Martin. You know Martin you're always like that, sometimes I don't even know it I still---" she covered her mouth. _Oops. I said too much._ Diana thought

"If you still... what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Diana tell me! Please!"

"Martin stop it! If I don't want to tell you I don't want to! Don't force me! Besides it's none of you're business!" Diana shouted then walked straight ahead

_Geez, what's up with her. Could it be that she... No, it couldn't be. She would never, but what if. Oh it couldn't be, I don't want to jump into conclusions, I might end up getting humiliated in the end and that might change everything. No, I won't think of it that way. I shouldn't._ He thought for a while then followed Diana

Razzia and Cassidy...

"Razzia, Razzia, wake up." Cassidy said. She remembered light, a bright light covered them and suddenly everything went black. The next thing she saw was a room, a room that looked alot like the ones in Japan a long time ago. Something was on the wall. She doesn't know if it's blood or something else. She wasn't unconcsious, but her head hurts, alot. She saw Razzia laying on the floor. She looked around first before trying to wake her up. But she only looked around she didn't look at the cabinets and stuff like that. "Razzia wake up." Then Razzia opened her eyes.

"What happend?

"I dunno. I think we've been, like, I dunno, the last thing I saw was light and the last thing I heard was Diana and Martin arguing."

"That's right. Me too."

"Yes, but you fainted."

"Ahehehehehe..."

"Okay, we need to get out of here."

"Well, duh. But how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"I don't know, but I do know that we should start looking for things that might lead us to the twins, that might lead us to Martin and Diana that might lead us out of her that might lead us to, okay I'm out of ideas. But you get the point."

"Okay then, let's start looking." They started looking around, up, down, left, right, nothing. There's nothing there. Well, it's a pretty big room there are three doors, in a hallway-like place. There are certain colors. The one on the left is red. The one on the right is blue and the one at the dead end is black. There are square holes beside each door.

"Cassidy, I found some doors. But I can't open either one of them."

"Okay, I'll give you a hand." They both tried to pull the doors but none would open "Maybe we're supposed to put something over here, inside the hole."

"Maybe, but what?"

"I dunno, but we better find out or we're gonna be here forever. Help me look Razzia. Look over those scattered things there. I'll look over here." Razzia went over the scattered comic books, or is she reading the scattered comic books. Anyways Cassidy went over a closet.

"What could be in here..." Cassidy wanted to open closet but she couldn't go near it for some reason. _OWW! My head, what's going on, ah, what's happening why is it so--_ Cassidy's thoughts were cut off when she saw everything black and white, but it wasn't inside the room she was seeing, it was the twins. Miyu and Mayu. They were walking down the streets, they saw this kind of castle-like house. There was a big dark blue gate and a stairway for you to climb for you to get to the gate. "Miyu." Miyu turned around and saw that Mayu was gone. "Mayu!" Miyu shouted thinking that her sister was somewhere near her. "Miyu!" that's it then Cassidy saw everything with color again, the closet, the comic books and Razzia. She touched the closet now, she can touch it already. She took a deep breathe and she opened the closet door. She was frozen for a while, she didn't blink. It was right there infront of her, a black and white man fell down from the top of the closet. She backed away a few steps. She blinked, it was gone. There were two cameras there. She decided to take one. There are also a note there too.

_The Camera Obsucura, it has super natural powers. If you take pictures of unusual things, something would appear. This might sound silly, but, this camera coulds save your life. And you might actually get out of this village alive. Take this with you wherever you go. This could save you from meeting death. Good luck._

"Yeah right, and I can cook with my feet blindfolded." then she turned around. But she thought about it for a while. _Maybe it will work... I'll give it a chance..._ then she grabbed one camera

"Cassidy, look at what I found... ewww..." Razzia said then backed away from it.

"What is it--- EWW!" Cassidy said covering her nose upon seeing the dead body. "That's gross."

"Tell me about it... What's that? A camera?"

"Yes..."

"You're thinking of getting a picture of us while we starve to death if we don't find a way out?"

"No..."

"What are you planning to do then?"

"I don't know. I'll take a picture of you. But just stand still, don't move." Cassidy then took a picture of Razzia. She saw it, but something was wrong, so wrong. Razzia wasn't in the same room in the picture. In the picture, there's like a small vent-like hole above a big concrete box, and there's a table there, and a blue stone. The wierd thing is, it's shape is square. Cassidy saw this, but she didn't show this to Razzia thinking that she would panic. But too late, Razzia was behind her looking at her picture.

"I look so cool! This camera is so cool! Wow! How did you edit this?"

"I didn't edit that picture. Just look at the pixels. I didn't edit that picture, besides how can I edit that?"

"Good point. Which means that... YES! Ghosts pick me! They picked me to spread their message! HAHAHAHA!"

"Whatever Razzia." She then grabbed the picture from her then examined it. "Razzia, come here..."

"What?"

"Look at that blue square stone..." They went to the blue door and examined the square hole. "That's it Razzia!"

"What? What's it?"

"If we can just get this blue stone put it inside the hole--"

"EWW!"

"What?"

"Cassidy that's so gross!"

"It's not gross to get out of here... Oh, don't think like that!"

"Sorry... Please go on..."

"Okay, we just put the stone inside the hole then maybe we can open the door!"

"You're right... but how are we going to get there?"

"There's a vent-like whole over there, see? If we just find a vent-like hole like that over here then we might get there."

"You're right, let's start looking." Cassidy looked up, there was nothing there and the walls, it's paper right, but under the paper is a concrete wall... She looked above the doors, still not there. Then she thought for a while.

"I know! I know where it is!" she said then Razzia helped her move the closet.

Martin and Diana...

"Diana..."

"What?" Martin was thinking about what Diana said earlier. _It could be if I still umm... hate you. Or if I still... like you. But as a brother. Yeah! It could be that... Or... If I still love you. Sigh... I'm getting my hopes up, I shouldn't be doing this. Sigh... But what can I do?_

"Martin!"

"Diana!" Martin ran infront of Diana "Diana! Are you alright!"

"AAHH! Get away from me!"

"Diana!" Martin saw her backing away from a transparent person, it's not really transparent it's kinda bright but you can see right through him "What is that thing?"

"Martin, after reading all those comic books and watching all those movies you don't know what that is?"

"No..."

"Duh Martin, obviously that's a restless spirit."

"And there are more of them!" Martin said pointing at a set of transparent men walking towards them

It really took me a while to write another chapter, and it also took me a few days writing this chapter. I made a mistake with the last chapter... Sorry. I don't have many stories, so I'm gonna focus more on this story. And, I realized that all my stories Cassidy and Razzia are made like the main characters and I am so sorry for that! Okay, I'll focus more on Martin and Diana in this story. Okay then, hope you liked it. Please review!


	5. I love you

First time I'm going to put this into any fic---

**Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery or Fatal Frame. I don't own the 'restless spirits' and I don't own Miyu and Mayu, Diana, Java, Martin, M.O.M., or any of the characters... Just Cassidy, Razzia is a property of my friend. Though I own the plot... (evil laugh)**

"Martin..." Diana called martin. He was shinning a flashlight on the 'restless spirits' but It doesn't work.

"DIANA!" Diana was being choked by a 'restless spirit' okay let's just call them spirits. We don't know how they can touch things and the next thing you know they leave you by passing through a wall. Wow, I would like to have that kind of power... Okay, on with the story. "Hold on!" _What should I do?_ "Diana, try running!" Diana did what her brother told her to do and she... Was able to run. She ran away from the spirits. She ran as fast as she can, she got out of that place safely, but wait. She remembered something.

"Martin!" _Martin is still in there, he's probaly being choked by now and is dieing... Oh... If that happens I'll never forgive myself. Darn it..._ Diana sat down hugging her knees... _If I go back, and he's dead, that's not good, I'll freak out and end up being killed. If that happens, we'll never find Cassidy and Razzia, they may not find Miyu and Mayu and end up being killed too... No, I won't allow that, but what should I do? Remain like this for the rest of my life... No, I have plans, and rotting to death is not included in those plans. Oh... Martin, Cassidy, Razzia, I wonder if you guys are okay... I wonder if Martin got away..._

Martin...

"Get away from me you freaks..." Then he saw Diana running as fast as she can. She was leaving him alone... But Martin knew that Diana isn't that kind of person. _Oh.. This is it, I'm surrounded. If I run they'll chase me, and what if I end up finding Diana, not that I don't want to find her, but she will be in trouble because of me... This is the end... I'll die here and become one of them... No..._ They were choking him real hard.

Diana...

_Martin... I wonder, if you're alright, if I go back there and not find Martin dead but find him being choked, I would be very happy that... I don't know. Something bad always happens when I'm that happy... Oh Martin... Where are you? I hope you're alright..._ "Martin..."

_"Did someone ask for me?" _

_"Martin! You're alive!"_

_"No, sadly they killed me... And you too... See, we've become one of them look at yourself..." She looked at her hand and she could see right through her hand_

_"I don't believe this... I would never... Wait a minute... I remember, I was sitting, I was calling you, I was wishing so bad to see you, I was hoping so bad that I could see you, alive, and well, and then I cried and I cried... I cried my eyes out, and then, I fell asleep... This must be a dream." Then suddenly the Martin infront of her became one of those spirits she was afraid, she was, being choked, she tried to wake up. She couldn't, she doesn't know how, the only thing she knows is that she needs to wake up and save her friends and the twins, and, get out of there as soon as possible... She was, growing unconsious. "No, I have to stay awake... I just have to..." she was growing more and more unconsious... She was closing her eyes... "No, I couldn't die like this..." She closed her eyes thinking that this would be the end... But she saw Martin, and Java, and M.O.M. and all of her friends and family she knew she was not meant to die that day, but, she had second thoughts to weather stay like that or save herself... She then saw Martin inside her head... "MARTIN!" _

Martin...

"Diana! Sorry ghosts, I gotta cancel our little meeting tonight..." he then ran as fast as he could... But when he looked back, no spirits were chasing after him... _That's weird... Oh well, I gotta go save Diana..._ then he ran, he doesn't know where he's going but he ran looking at every door he passes by. Finally he saw Diana, she was levitating someone was choking her. That must be a very powerful someone because she's up in the air. "Don't worry Diana, I'll save you!" He said he was going to save her, it wasn't a lie, he really was going to save her... Only if he knew how. He tried pulling her down, that wouldn't work, he also tried shinning the flashlight on her that wouldn't work either. _Oh darn it... I wonder why I even thought of shinning her with the flashlight... Oh, no time to think about stuff like this I have to save Diana... But how?_

"DIANA!"

Diana...

"_I could hear Martin, but I can't see him... Well duh Diana this is a dream... I better wake up. Fast." She struggled to get down. She tried kicking the spirit but her foot just went through it. It's no use. "This is the end." She felt someone grab her legs and pull her down "That must be... Martin..." she felt Martin pull her down... But it's no use. She felt Martin pull her again... "This might work... I might have a chance... I can't take it much longer..." When she felt Martin pull her, she stretched her feet down forcing herself to stand on the ground... She was almost there... "After I get down, I'm gonna make a run for it with Martin. We need to go to a safe place." Then again, she stretched her feet. "This is the last one..." _

Martin...

Martin could see that Diana tried to escape. She tried so hard... And she... Landed on her feet on the floor, and her back on the wall.

"Diana! Are you alright!"

"Yeah... I think..."

"Good, come on let's go!" Diana and Martin ran and ran and ran and ran. They ran as fast as they could. They don't know where they're going but oh well... Who cares, all that matters is that they get out of that place alive. And they did... But they were tired, so tired. They stopped as soon as they thought they were safe. Leaning on the wall, trying to catch their breath. They didn't know where they were, all they can see is the narrow hall and the place where they came from... Wait, can they really see the place that they came from? Diana looked around to see if maybe one of the spirits followed them... But, there was nothing and no one there... Nothing but a concrete wall with green paper as a design. Their pathway there was blocked! Now they wouldn't be able to get out of there... They don't know where the door they entered was located... They don't know where Cassidy and Razzia were, they didn't even know where they were! When the thought of this entered Martin's head, he couldn't think of anything else but to scream, scream for help. Maybe somebody else is there, but even if somebody is there that somebody would also be lost...

_What should I do?_ _What could I do? I couldn't do anything. I'm useless..._ Martin thought _We could as well try our chances in that narrow hall... But, just in case we won't make it out of here alive... _

"Diana, I have something to tell you..." Martin said blushing

"What is it?" Diana replied

"I... I... I..." Martin didn't know how to say it. _What got into me that wanted me to do this? Might as well back out. _"Nevermind..." _But, since I got this far, might as well tell her. _"No, I'll say it. Diana... I love you."

Cassidy and Razzia...

Cassidy and Razzia moved the closet then they saw the vent. Cassidy went up while Razzia helped her. Cassidy then turned around.

"Wish me luck..." Cassidy said, nervous, not knowing what could be on the other side. Or what could happen to her. She might not be able to come back alive.

"I wish you all the luck in the world." Razzia said smiling "Be careful, because if you don't come back here alive... You will get hurt." Razzia said putting her fist infront of her chest.

Cassidy nodded "I'll be careful, I know what you can do." Cassidy replied putting a faint smile on and continued to crawl to the other side of the vent. When she finally got there, she saw the concrete box, and the blue stone. There was something carved on the stone, there's a blue dragon. She jumped down. She examined the room. There's a door near the concrete box, she then jumped down the box and tried openning the door but it was locked. _It must be locked from the other side_ she thought. So she just decided to pick up the stone and go back. _This isn't very hard. In fact, it's very easy. It's a piece of cake._ She then put her hand on the stone. But just as her hand landed on the stone she was thrown away to the other side of the room. The weird thing is at first, in the picture the room didn't seem that big, but as she was flying in the air, the room seemed like a palace. She shouted as this happened. Her back hit the wall very hard that it cracked and the green paper ripped.

Razzia...

Razzia heared someone shout

_That sounded like Cassidy..._ she thought _Maybe I shouldn't have let her go there all alone... Maybe she's in trouble... Oh Cassidy... I knew you couldn't keep yourself out of trouble. _Razzia decided to check if Cassidy was alright. She then stood infront of the vent

"Cassidy..." She shouted not too loudly on the vent, near the vent. No reply. "Cassidy..." She began to grow nervous "Cassidy!" she didn't stop chanting her name "Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy..." then she took one deep breath "CASSIDY!"

Cassidy...

_Ouch... I feel like I got thrown from the other side of the room... Well that's normal because I did get thrown from the other side of the room... Except for the fact that I DID get thrown from the other side of the room... Well, considering my job it is kinda normal. Oh, this is not the time for thinking what's normal and what's not..._

Just then she heared someone call out her name "CASSIDY!"

_That sounds like Razzia! Oh... I'm feeling sleepy... Oh no, you may have taken lives you demonic stone! But not mine! Uh-uh, you CAN'T take away my life!_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked my story or not, thank you!**

**Thank you to:**

**ReidMorgan : Thanks! Please keep on reading my story and reviewing as well!**

**GDgirl1993 : Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! I will try to update as fast as I can!**

**RavenRoth10000 : Yes! I will put more but not too many, it might get corny. Thanks for reviewing!**

**kati : I'm glad you liked it! Yes, I will update as fast as I can. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Inumonkey13 : Me too! I love the game(can you tell?)! No, I have only played up to 2, though I am looking for Fatal Frame 3! I wish the movie will be out sooner if there is! I am so gonna check out Fatal Frame 4! Thanks!**

**Icewolfblackheart : Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! Sure I will send you an e-mail, and you're not being a nuisence at all! Thank you again!**

**Ominae : I'm so glad you liked it too! I will definitely keep this fic going! Thank you!**

**Star Cyber 2 : Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I will keep it up and update as soon as I could. Thank you again! **

**golden-eyedwolf842 : Thank you! I'm glad you found it nice! I will try my best to update chapters as fast as I could! Once again, thank you!**

**valkyrie-syndicate : Umm... I'm glad you liked it too? I'm not sure what to say sa reaction mo! There's only one thing I can say to you... DREAM ON! Even that won't happen in my story!**

**YT Neonix : Thank you! I'm glad you really liked it! Yes, I am Filipino... and valkyrie-syndicate also! Okay, thank you again!**

**Rock Raider : Yes! I will think of better names for the chapters! Thank you for the review!**

**xEnvious Envyx : Thank you! I'm really glad you found it awesome! Thank you again!**

**graywords-girl : Oh, okay. Thank you for correcting me and for reviewing!**

**Auntie Nuriko : Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it! **

**Ayjah : Thank you!**

**mysteriouscharm : Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I will definitely continue!**

**Okay! Thank you for reviewing people! And I would like to thank everyone who liked or enjoyed my fic, if you reviewed or didn't review! Thank you very much! I would really do my best to make the following chapters enjoyable ang fun for everyone. I would also do my best to hurry with the coming chapters! Thank you for your support! Bye bye!**

**- rinoah8ter**


	6. Why do things have to happen?

Hey! I want everyone to know that I'm still the old Rinoah8ter, I just changed my pen name. Anyways, here's another chapter of Martin and Diana's crazy life. I hope you like my updates and I hope that they are not corny or boring or just plain wrong. I really tried my best in this fic so I really want to multiply my readers. Not that anything's wrong with you! I just want to expand the number of my readers because every time a reader reviews, compliments, or even flames, I know how to improve my writing for the better. HAHAHA!!! Is this my blog? Anyways, I want to let everyone know that if they have any ideas, please don't hesitate to show me, or tell me, or whatever. I'll consider each evenly and carefully. Here's chapter 6! I hope you'll enjoy it! Please review!

**-----Crigies/Ginelle**

**P.S. **

**Please also take a**

**Look at my up coming **

**Story, it's a CCS fic. It's**

**Title will be "This Crazy **

**Called Love"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I love you" Martin said that without his mind. _What am I saying? I don't love Diana! At least not romantically…. What am I thinking???_

Diana looked at him without a change in her expression

Diana's POV

What? Martin loves me? This must be a joke. Then again… No, it must be a joke. Why isn't my expression changing? Well I'm shocked… Is that normal?

I can see Martin's expression. If I weren't so shocked I'd laugh. His face is confused and… something else, I don't know what. Then he finally opened his mouth and said something.

Martin's POV

Oh no… Diana's expression hasn't changed at all… I'm panicking. I bet if she weren't, well, like that, shocked and stuff, she'd probably laugh at me. Finally I open my mouth to say something. Anything is fine as long as I say something.

Normal POV

Martin opens his mouth and a word came out. A word that just seemed to have lost it's way with its family "I love you" and is coming now to be with them. Everyone knows what brotherly love and romantic love is. Everyone knew the difference. Even Martin. So he said this one little word that changed their translation of I love you to something else. At least a different kind.

"Sis…." Martin said. _Finally, wait, is that a pathetic excuse?_

Diana looked a little… confused

"Sis?" She says

"Yes…." Martin whispered

"I love you… sis?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"What? What did I do?"

"Do you have any idea, any idea at all how you're…"

_I was so shocked about the I love you thing, and he says all of a sudden, sis? Is that right? I'm so pissed at him right now. I'm so irritated. I hate him!!!_ Diana thought

"How I'm what?"

"How you're wasting my time, your time, the time's time! How you're wasting time!" Diana was shouting at him, not that there's anything new with that but this time, Martin does feel sorry and is feeling

"Diana, I think you cracked a bit."

"Why would I crack I'm not an egg?!?!?!"

"I didn't mean that literally."

"Whatever." Diana said and just walked away

"Diana, wait up! It's not safe yet! Or, ever!!!"

Cassidy and Razzia…

Cassidy found herself on top of the concrete box.

"Ouch…." _I can't get up… I can't, I can't get up. Oww…._

"Cassidy!!! What happened here?" Razzia said from the vent.

"Razzia? Where are you?"

"Up here!" Cassidy looked up

"Hey, Razzia, nice to see you again, how are you? I hope you're doing good, chatting was fun, now could you please help me up?" Cassidy said with all the sarcasm in the world.

"You know, I don't appreciate sarcasm." Razzia then jumped down, making sure she didn't hit Cassidy or anything then she crossed her arms. Cassidy then glared at her. "But, considering the situation, I'll try to understand and help you."

"Thank you very much." Razzia then helped her up. Cassidy, surprisingly, is fine. Except for the really bad bruise on her back. Scratch that, really bad bruises on her back. (a/n ::: Okay fine, I admit, it's not really possible for a human to take a hit like that cracking the wall and stuff but I have no other choice. I wanted to change chapter 5 but it's such a big hassle. Anyways, here, there are still some things that I am planning for this fic. Anyways, back to the story!!!)

"Oww… My back…"

"Gwon chan a?" Razzia asked in a different language

"Gwen chan a… Why are we talking in Korean?"

"Mo la… It's cooler that way." (a/n ::: gwon chan a are you alright? Gwen chan a I'm all right. Or it's all right. Mo la I don't know)

"Let's talk in English now. I don't need to learn much Korean any ways."

"Okay, whatever you say. What happened to you by the way? I heard you screaming from the other side. You have a very loud voice."

"You see, I touched that blue stone thing and there's like something that pushed me away and let me tell you, it's a really, really powerful force." Cassidy explained

"You mean that thing?" Razzia asked and pointed to the direction of the stone.

"Yes, that thing, it threw me from that side of the room," Cassidy pointed to where the stone is "to here." She then now points to where she is. "You know, it might seem that the room is so small, but, when I was in the air, I feel like the room got so much bigger. SO MUCH."

"Weird." Razzia then walked to the stone and examined it without touching it. "Maybe you're just not good enough to deal with spirits." Cassidy then glares at her "No offense." Razzia added thinking that she just offended her friend. "Anyways," Razzia then faces Cassidy "I think we should look at the photo. Maybe we'll find a clue or two there. I mean, we did find the vent and the box and the---"

"Okay I get it!" Cassidy said. "I'll give you the photo." Cassidy then got the photo inside her body bag and gave it to Razzia. "Here." Razzia then took the photo and examined it. She tried to look for stuff that can and will help them get the stone without flying to the other side of the room.

"Cassidy, I can't find anything. Nothing at all." Razzia said then sat beside Cassidy on top of the big concrete box. "That's it. We're going to die here. We're never ever going to get out of here. Before we die of starvation, I just want to tell you that, if you want to sacrifice yourself for the sake of your friend, who is… well, me, I'd totally appreciate it. I mean, I can so totally appreciate you dying for me. I'll appreciate you while I eat you."

"EWW!! GROSS!!! I am so not going to let you eat me! Don't you have any humanity left? Nobody's eating anybody. Got it? You will not eat me, and I will not eat you. Got it?"

"Yes, I do, but—"

"No buts! You are not going to turn into a cannibal!"

"Araso, araso." (a/n ::: araso got it/ I got it / Understand/ I understand)

"And don't speak in Korean!"

"Cassidy, you know, you can just forget everything that happened in Korea. Or you can cry or shout. Just let it all out. Don't get mad at other people because they like Korea."

"Who says I need to let it all out?!"

"Aniya, I just thought that… Look a penny!" Razzia wasn't sure of what to say. She also felt kind of bad for bringing up the subject so she decided that she would just avoid it. And help her avoid it. And him. (a/n::: Aniya / Aniyo No / It's not what I meant)

"What is that? Avoiding a subject? Never mind. Let's just concentrate on getting out of here. Let me take a look at the photo."

Razzia gave her the photo quickly and watched her think. It took quite a while for them to guess what they need to do to open the door but, they did. And they're proud. But there's only one problem. It's just a theory and well, let's just say that the ship hasn't sailed yet. Or the plane hasn't taken off yet. You get the idea. First let me give you an idea on how they managed to solve the unsolved mystery.

"Wait a minute." Cassidy said "All the things we need is right here in the photo." Cassidy moved closer to Razzia so they can share the photo. "All the things we need are here. The room, the box, the vent and the stone. What else is there that can help get the stone?"

"What?"

"You! You're the one in the picture so, you're the one who can help get the stone."

"Really? Me?"

"Yup. Exactly."

"So that means…"

"I flew to the other side of the room because I wasn't the one that was supposed to get it. It was you. You're the one who's supposed to get it that's why I think that if you touch or get the stone, you won't get hurt because, you should get it and it's okay since ,again, you're the one who should get it. Not me. Got it?"

"Yes. So if I get the stone, I won't get hurt?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. Should I try?"

"Yes definitely. If you want to get out of here that is."

"Of course I do! Now, should I get?"

"Yes. Go get it."

"I understand." Razzia then jumped of the box and walked over to the stone. She examined it for a while and then, she took out her hand. And cautiously placed a finger on top of the stone. She touched it with a finger then took it out right away. Nothing. She wasn't on the other side of the room. She also wasn't electrocuted or something. She was perfectly fine.

"I got it!!!" Razzia shouted "And I'm perfectly fine!" she added.

"Great! Now let's get out of here!" They climbed the vent and crawled all the way to the other side. They jumped down and their problem was over. All they have to do was put that stone inside the hole and they are free. Or so they thought. Razzia helped Cassidy down the vent and they both walked over the door. Razzia put the stone inside the blue hole beside the blue door and the door opened.

Martin and Diana…

"Diana are you sure you know where we're going?" Martin asked hoping that Diana would say she does so he can rests his fears. But, once again he's wrong.

"You know Martin, it would really help if you don't talk at all. That way I can think." Diana said, feeling a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Martin kept quiet for a minute but as expected he couldn't keep his mouth shut for five minutes. More than five minutes if he's sleeping though, or if he's sleepy. But the normal Martin wouldn't last a day without talking. Wouldn't even have an hour without talking. "You know Diana, I have a theory about this case, and for once, I think I'm correct!"

"You know Martin, you might not have realized this but, you always have a theory for every case and to tell you the truth, I think that you think that all your ideas are real."

"That's not true. Ok maybe for the part that I have a theory for all the cases, but I don't think every single one is right! Ok maybe I do, but, then, I just believe myself. Right now, I really, really, really have a feeling."

"Oh really Martin?"

"Yes really Diana. Now, let me tell you my theory. Mom told us that most of the victims here are twins right."

"Right"

"I think that the village is actually alive, and it feeds on twins. It eats 1 twin and the other, it uses for a ritual so the twin it ate will last long. And, the village doesn't actually disappear. It just turns invisible."

"Martin that's the craziest theory ever. As in ever."

"Fine, laugh, but if you want my help because you don't believe my theory, and it gets you in trouble. I won't help you."

"Whatever Martin. One way or another you'll have to help me."

"Whatever Diana."

Martin and Diana have been walking for a long time now. They don't know where they are and the hallway seems to go on forever. They don't know why but it does. Suddenly they hear a voice.

"Help me. Help me. Help. Somebody." The voice said. The voice was cold and light. It was obvious that it was a girl's voice.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Diana asked in a voice that's not too loud. You could also tell from her voice that she's afraid.

"Help me. I'm in here." The voice said again

"Who are you? What happened?" Martin asked

"It's dark, so dark. She's coming. Oh no. Ah---" The last part was creepy. It ended as if a person gasped and run out of air.

"Martin, is it just me? Or is there someone or something behind us?"

"It's not just you."

Then slowly, they turned around. Wrong choice. They only ended up seeing a woman that seems to be covered in blood and another woman holding the 1st woman on her shirt with her face facing Martin and Diana, and she has a knife on her other hand. Her arms are stretched in front as if she's showing Martin and Diana the corpse. The body of the person which they heard screaming for help just a second ago. But the odd thing is, the way they see it, they're both ghosts. They're colorless ghosts. But if they're ghosts, how can a ghost kill another ghost? And isn't a ghost already dead? Obviously, Martin or Diana doesn't know what to do. They're startled and confused and afraid. But what can they do? There's no turning back now. Communications are shut, they just lost 2 of they're colleagues, and now, a ghost seems to be showing them one of her victims. There are now 3 questions they want to be answered. (1) Where are Cassidy and Razzia, (2) Will they ever get out of this village, and lastly (3) will they live?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! I hope you like this update! I really really really tried my best in this chapter and I really hope you'll like it. Okay, that's all. Please REVIEW!!! Thanks!!!

**---Crigies/Ginelle**


	7. Surprise

Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating. It's because of lack of time, well, it's a necessity for writers like me. Anyways, here's the story. Please read and review! PS: I made up a few things here, just to make it interesting :)))

Nobody knew what to do. Martin wanted to make a run for it. But he couldn't move. Diana wanted to scream. But she couldn't speak.

"What should we do?" Martin whispered 

"I don't know. You're usually the one with a bunch of ideas right now." Diana whispered back

"How about we make a run for it…"

"Anything!"

"Okay, on three… One, two, THREE!"

Martin and Diana were ready to run but the ghost slowly disappeared.

"What was that about?" Martin said, still shocked andwith a reaction that said that he stillcouldn't seem to believe what was going on. That what they just encountered, isn't a monster nor an alien, but a ghost. That was something new to them.

"I don't know either, but let's go now, before it appears again!" Diana replied and they ran out of that place. Anywhere was fine for now, just to get out of that place. The terror. Martin wouldn't even mind missing an episode of "When Aliens Attack" when Sarah, the leading lady of the show, and the heroine, Joey, is going to be abducted by the aliens and erases her memory and she thinks she's one of the aliens. But hey, that's better than here. At least for Martin.

Cassidy and Razzia…

Finally, they were about to give up on the thought that they were ever going to get out of that place. The thought was almost gone. It almost vanished. But thankfully, they opened a new room that will hopefully lead them outside. And will hopefully let them ask for help to help save their friends.

Cassidy and Razzia walked into the room only to find a cabinet and a small window. It looks like a door. Wait, it is a door. But they couldn't go past it because it's locked with a padlock. And a picture of a ginger carved on it. Since the door won't open, they decided to look through the small window positioned at the middle of the door but higher, in such a way that a person could look at it without bending or such because it's positioned that way, where it's directly parallel to the person's face. They looked in, couldn't see anything, it was dark. No flashlight. No matches. No cellphone. WAIT. There is a cellphone! The cellphone that could possibly save their lives! And Martin and Diana's life too! It's just too bad that they haven't realized that both of them have cellphones in their pockets.

"I can't see anything…" Razzia said

"Neither can I…" Cassidy replied trying to look closer

"Yah!" Someone or something inside shouted then attempted to attack the two girls. It's a good thing it's locked away.

"Ahh!" The two girls shouted then backed away

"You will die… YOU WILL ALL DIE! It's coming for you! It'll come for me too! It'll come for all of us… We will all suffer a very painful death!" the person said then faded into the back of the room

"Mister! Who or what will come for us? When will it come? How can we stop it?" Cassidy's questions didn't seem to reach the old man's ears. He just kept uttering the words "death and "suffer" all over again.

"That scared me." Razzia said

"Yeah… Me too…" Cassidy replied. "Anyways, there's no use in standing here, chatting." Cassidy continued

"Yeah we better get going." Razzia said

"Yeah… But before we go, we just have to check this out." Cassidy said then opened the cabinet. Inside was a diary. Something similar to the one they found before the four of them got separated.

"It's some kind of diary." Razzia said

"Yes, I can see that." Cassidy replied

"Should we read it?" Razzia asked

"Actually, I believe that everyone deserves their privacy but, considering our situation, I guess I can make an exception." Cassidy replied and signaled Razzia to open the diary. Then, they started to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, it's not that good. Kito and Nita suddenly disappeared! I expected the two to just be in their house sick or something when they didn't show up for work, but they weren't there. When I saw that they were not there, I thought that maybe they went somewhere together, you know, maybe some kind of brother and sister bonding, but the both of them are already so close. And I remember Kito telling me that if they were to go bonding with each other, they'd tag me along, their best friend. Maybe they visited a relative or something. No, they didn't have any more relatives. Their parents were killed in a fire when they were just 8 years old. They didn't have any close relatives that they know of, since they told me that their parents eloped. So where could they be? That's when I realized, they told me something about feeling someone, or something, watching their every move. They felt it wherever they go. Then, one day, they just cracked! It's like they've gone crazy! They kept on interrogating everyone! I told them it was just their imagination, I told them that it wasn't real, that they have been working too hard. I told them I didn't believe them, but I did. Just to lessen the pressure on them. I lied. They begged me not to leave them at night. They begged me to stay. But I didn't listen. Maybe it was a wrong idea for me to leave them alone like that. I knew it, I should have told them that I believe them, and that I really am there for them. I knew what they were feeling has something to do with this. I'm going to find out and take back my friends. Oh, wait, there's someone at the door. Who could it be at this time of night?_

"So what does it mean?" Razzia asked not taking her face away.

"I don't know." Cassidy replied looking for more things inside the cabinet.

"Something else in there?" Razzia asked

"I don't know, I can't really see…" Cassidy answered

"Keep looking for something we can use!"

"As if a cabinet like this would actually contain those kind of things." Cassidy said. The cabinet was like a small walk through closet. But it was small. Only 1 person could fit inside but if you really work for it you might be able to fit 2, plus an infant!

"Maybe I should go take a look…" Razzia said since Cassidy's looking is not going anywhere. Razzia moved inside the closet with Cassidy still stuck inside, struggling to get out, but unfortunately couldn't.

"Sigh… I guess we're stuck here!"

"Great…. Now what!"

"How am I supposed to know?" They started to struggle when they heard something strange outside the cabinet

"Hurry close the door, but leave a little space so we can spy…" Cassidy whispered

"Why me?"

"Just do it! You're closer to the door…"

"Fine…" Razzia gave up and did as she was told. 

What's Cassidy getting all worked up about? It's probably just a bug or something… Razzia thought then took a peek It doesn't make sense…Impossible…

Martin and Diana…

Martin and Diana ended up hiding in a room full of dolls. They don't know why, but each doll has his/her own twin doll. Most dolls are just laying on the floor, some are hanging, in a position like a real person being hung [as in hung, that's meant to kill and the weird thing is, it looked familiar to them. But who could it be?

"Hey Diana, check this out…" Martin said then picked up a doll with blonde hair "I'm sexy Tamara and I would like to date Martin Mystery. He's such a hottie!" Martin said in a girly voice with an Indian accent, moving the doll making it look like the doll's talking

"Stop fooling around Martin…" Diana said in an irritated voice

"C'mon Diana, don't be such a kill joy." Martin said then picked up an auburn haired doll 

"I'm Diana and I'm such a big kill joy!" Martin said imitating Diana's voice

"You better stop it Martin." Diana said in a stern voice, but it didn't stop Martin from playing with 'Diana Doll' or as he calls it 'DD'

"I said stop it." Diana repeated herself but it didn't seem to work, then Diana thought of something

"You know, Martin, they say that dolls come to life when they meet their rightful owner." Diana started to say in a soft, creepy kind of voice

"Yeah, right… And what are they gonna do? Suffocate me with their cottony hands?" 

"You know what, when they meet that owner, they will start humming 'Fur Elise' and it will sound just like the piano version." Diana said in the same but somehow creepier voice, knowing that Martin has always been afraid of the piano version of 'Fur Elise' because he said it sounded creepy "And you there's more, they also say that if you finish hearing that song, you won't be able to escape your fate…" she added. Then she sensed that Martin was getting scared, with the reaction on his face. He was getting pale… Then she knew it was time to unleash the secret weapon. She knew what would make Martin really scared…

"Diriririririri ri ri…" Diana started humming 'Fur Elise' in the softest-but still hearable- and creepiest voice that she can [ the softer the voice, the most ghostlike it sounds .

"Stop it." Martin said in a scared voice still holding the 'DD'

"…ri ri ri ri…." She continued

"Stop it…" Martin said, more scared than before

"…ri ri ri ri…"

"I said stop it…."

"Diririririri ri ri ri…" Diana continued without stopping. Just like a tiger eating its meal, even if you tell the tiger to stop, it won't, because it enjoys its meal. In Diana and Martin's case, Diana is the tiger, and Martin's fear is the meal.

"I said stop!" Martin shouted and threw the 'DD' to Diana. Diana caught the doll and couldn't help herself and laughed to her hearts content.

"You had such a stupid look on your face!" Diana said as she dropped the doll on the floor. She laughed and Martin glared at her. She just laughed and laughed, but something made her stop and look to the floor… Something made both her and Martin stop and look to the floor… Their eyes widened as they heard…

"Diririririri ri ri ri…. Ri ri ri ri… ri ri ri ri… Diririririri ri ri ri…"

**That's the end of the chapter for today! Sorry I'm not able to upload often, but I will try my best to come up with interesting chapters for you! I'm working so hard! Anyways, please review! Thank you! ******


End file.
